thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Creature in-game pets
This list is incomplete, please help the wiki by expanding it. The Creatures have had a lot of In-game pets appear in their series over the course of time, especially within minecraft. This is a list of them A Aquie (Homiecraft) Aquie 'is Sly's pet plesiosaur in Homiecraft and was spawned during episode 122. Aquie is Sly's second dinosaur in Homiecraft and lives next to Steggy. When Sly was building a path to the big lake that he had put fences around, he accidentally placed it on ground when it was a water-dwelling dinosaur, so he pushed it in the lake and it later hatched. Artium the Anal Rammer (Asgard) '''Artium '''is the one large ram Nova and Kootra decided to keep after killing two and using one (and eventually killing). Artium was named by Nova's fans after a player in Immortal's and Nova's Trouble in Terrorest Town videos. His fate is unknown since the series has not been revived. B Benchie (Various) ''See Benchie Butch Cassidy (TreeTopia) '''Butch Cassidy is Kootra's dog in the second world of TreeTopia. While out adventuring for cocoa beans he found a pack of wolves, but for some reason and lack of bones, only tamed one, naming it Butch, which Dan finalized with Cassidy (a reference to the Old West outlaw Butch Cassidy). He is either dead or is sitting somewhere between spawn and Kootra's brown sheep pen C Carlito (TreeTopia ) Carlito was the Iron Golem who first appeared in the first world of TreeTopia. He served as a right hand man to Sly, almost like a body guard. When the first world was deleted, Carlito was gone, but the name would live on. Whenever a golem was encountered, Sly and the others would refer to it as Carlito, and even called golems in general, "Carlitos". Cujo (Various) See: Cujo D Dennis (The Forest) Dennis is the name of a goose found by Nova in episode 3 of The Forest. He is a floating goose who can pass through walls. Nova tried killing it but he was invincible. Nova left Dennis so he wouldn't cause anything bad to happen to him. Die Hard Horses (Skyrim) See: Die Hard Horses '' Dickbutt (Fable III) '''Dickbutt (a.k.a Digbutt) '''is the name of Sp00n's dog in his playthrough with James in their Fable III videos. When the two got the option to choose the name for their dogs, James named his dog "Seananners" whilst Sp00n named his "Dickbutt" (though it possibly might have been Digbutt due to it showing buried treasure, but the two sound alike). Sp00n used to say "Come on Dickbutt!" like he was saying it as it was a natural dog's name. Dr. Pepper (Quad-Mountain Survival/Ex-Comm) ''See Dr. Pepper '' E Eddie Murphy (Ex-Comm/Minecraft Daily) ''See Eddie Murphy Edwardo (Ex-Comm) See: Edwardo '' Enrique (Terraria) ''See: Enrique '' F Frank (TreeTopia) '''Frank '''was one of two chicks owned by Aleks (other being Herbert). He kept them in his rented room in Seamus' tree. James called them Gerbert & Hamburger. They were brutally murdered by James, along with Seamus' only chicken. G Ginger Turtle '''Ginger Turtle' is a Turtle. He is reference to Ginger Powder, a character created by Nova. Ginger Turtle was mysteriously caught on fire and died. It was later revealed that Ginger Turtle was accidentally killed by Nova when he used the particle mod. Ginger Turtle is now the poster child for Particle Mod Awareness. Glidey McBird (Ex-Comm) Glidey McBird '''is the cousin of Glidey McHorse (as stated in this video ) and pet of Seamus during the Ex-Communicated series. Whilst Nova was in the caves, Seamus and Sly were on the ground looking for their houses, when they came across two birds, the two tamed them and Sly showed Seamus how to glide with them. However, the server confused this with flying which is against the server rules, so the two were kicked. When Sly came back he had his bird, but when Seamus came back, Glidey McBird was dead. Seamus had thought that Sly killed his bird and Nova backed it up, so Seamus tried to kill Sly's. This failed as Sly, and his bird was killed in a Creeper explosion. Glidey McGoat (Ex-Comm) '''Glidey McGoat is a parody of Glidey McHorse, a pegasus owned by Seamus in The Ex-Communicated Series. It is unknown what relation they have with Glidey McHorse. Glidey McGoat was tamed in the Ex-Communicated series by Seamus. Him, Sly and Nova decided to use him as a garbage can, since he eats everything you give him. Later, Seamus tamed another goat and named it Goaty McGlide.The two goats were trapped in their house, and are not allowed outside. Both were deleted due to map changes. Glidey McHorse (Ex-Comm) See: Glidey McHorse Glidey McSnake (Ex-Comm) Glidey McSnake is a pet snake tamed by Seamus in Ex-Comm: Dragon Block Z. He is a green long snake and first appeared in episode 4. To protect Glidey from other mobs, Seamus put him at the top of a house. He took a little damige by a cat but is still known to be alive. Gloria Esteban (Homiecraft) See Gloria Esteban Goaty McGlide (Ex-Comm) Goaty McGlide is a parody of Glidey McGoat who is a parody of Glidey McHorse. The two goats were trapped in their house, and are not allowed outside. Both were deleted due to map changes. Golem Man (TreeTopia) Golem Man aka Test Subject was an iron golem who James uses as a test subject for potions. Imprisoned around a fence next to a water tank, it frequently escapes its cage and makes James rage. After a while he became an ornament for James' front door after being hanged over the unfinished front wall of the Desert Rose. He was killed by Kootra in episode 97. Gustav (Quad-Mountain Survival) Gustav '''was a Turtle owed by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He is reference to one of Nova's alter egos. Nova accidentally used the particle mod and killed Gustav, unknowingly at the time. Nova had to go back and check his recording to see which turtle he had killed. H Herbert (TreeTopia) '''Herbert was one of two chicks owned by Aleks (other being Frank). He kept them in his rented room in Seamus' tree. James called them Gerbert & Hamburger. They were brutally murdered by James, along with Seamus' only chicken. Herman (Chilled and Ze's Excellent Adventure) See: Herman Hershel's Land Cats (Hershel's Land) See: Hershel's Land Cats '' Hipo (Various) ''See Hipo Hugin (Viking Adventures) Hugin '''(based off of the famous crows of Norse mythology, Hugin and Munin) is a rabbits owned by Kootra in his Viking Adventures series. He and Mugin were both found during Episode Four. I J jeb_ (TreeTopia) '''Jeb_ aka The Chosen One is Sly's color changing "jeb_" sheep, it is currently living with Sly in China. Jerry (Homiecraft) See: Jerry Jesus (Terraria) See: Jesus Jim the Walker (Hershel's Land) see: Jim the Walker '' Jumbolias (Asgard) ''See Jumbolias K L Little Buddy (Minecraft Solo) He made his appearance in Nova's Minecraft Solo: DRAGONS! & Spears. At first he kept running into cackdie. Nova tamed him and he almost got killed by a large blue dragon. Little Buddy killed 2 ducks, 1 sheep and 1 zombie, then Little Buddy tried to kill a creeper, but it exploded on him. Nova made a grave and gave him a proper funeral. Little Shit (TreeHouse) See: Little Shit '' M Max (MLG Minecraft) ''See: Max (Pig) '' Mendoza (Ex-Comm) ''See Mendoza Mr Eow (TreeHouse) See Mr Eow Mroe (Asgard) Mroe '''is an ultra rare red dolphin found by Nova and Kootra (Ep. 130 - Nova's Perspective) . Kootra actually tamed and named Mroe while Nova was marveling at Mroe's ultra rare red beauty. Kootra was later drowned while riding Mroe. Nova ended up riding Mroe and nearly drowning. Nova threatened Mroe with Kootra defending him. Nova hit Mroe several times and the dolphin received Kootra's love. The dolphin was abandoned. Mugin (Viking Adventures) '''Mugin (based off of the famous crows of Norse mythology, Hugin and Munin) is rabbits owned by Kootra in his Viking Adventures series. She was found along with Hugin during Episode Four: Mugin The Bunny, had gone on to give birth to several children. Their first litter consisted of Freyja (spelled Freya by Kootra), Thor, and Sif, and the next consisted of Heimdallr, Bifrost, and an unnamed, deceased rabbit, as well as several as-of-yet unnamed rabbits. In episode 9, Kootra became aware that Munin is the correct name of the mythological crow and murdered Mugin. He quickly replaced Mugin with one of its offspring, which he named Munnin. My Friend (Ex-Comm) Sly's Horse from Ex-Comm. Nova found him and intended on taming him first, but he didn't take his apple. Then Sly gave him an apple and tamed it, naming it "My Friend". The three forgot about My Friend therefore he ran away. They later found him in a hole with another horse and decided to take him to their home. Nova also tamed a horse named UPS , My Friend and UPS mated, there was a baby but Nova did not name the baby. N Not Jesus Chris (Minecraft Daily) See: Not Jesus Chris Nova's Friendly Creepers (Tri-Mountain Survival) See: Nova's Friendly Creepers Nova's Turtles (Quad-Mountain Survival) see: Nova's Turtles Nova Jr. (Ex-Comm /TreeHouse) See Nova Jr. O P Pardcore Horse (TreeTopia) Parkour Horse '''(aka '''Whitey) is Nova's house in TreeTopia after World Peace died. Immortal was the one who found him and gave him to Nova. Nova tamed him and when asked what he was going to call him he said he dosen't want to give him a name. Later when Sly asked him again he said Whitey, when he went to get a name tag from Seamus he changed his mind as he saw his horse could parkour, he was going to name him but Danz tped him and killed him. After Nova and his house had a massive adventure and went all the way to Immortal's house. Perry the Dinosaur (Homiecraft) Perry the Dinosaur is one of Sly's pet dinosaurs and was created in episode 123 of Homiecraft. Perry is Sly's third pet dinosaur in Homiecraft, and was given birth to by a pig. He was brought to life from some frozen meat that Sly had mined earlier on in the episode. He lived in Sly's beach house and is about half a block high. Popsicle (Sonic Adventure 2) See: Potato Peel & Popsicle '' Potato Peel (Sonic Adventure 2) ''See: Potato Peel & Popsicle '' Priority Mail (Ex-Comm) ''See: Priority Mail Puff Daddy (Homiecraft) See Puff Daddy. PussySlapper (Ex-Comm) See: PussySlapper Q R Rick (Quad-Mountain Survival) See:Quad-Mountain Turtles '' S S (Asgard) ''See: S Seananners (Fable III) See Seananners (Dog) '' Shitdick (TreeHouse) ''See: Shitdick Shitface (Ex-Comm) Shitface 'is a horse owned by Nova in The Ex-Communicated Series in the Minecraft Beta. When coming back from chopping down tree, James saw a baby horse in front of his house. Sly then came over to Nova and gave him (cheated in) apples, Nova tamed the baby and named it Shitface. He then later punched the baby into a space into his house and closed it off. Skyrim Horse (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) ''See: Skyrim Horse Sophia See: Sophia '' Sp00n (Quad-Mountain Survival) '''Sp00n '''was a Turtle owed by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He was named after another Creature, Sp00nerism. Stank Ass (Various) ''See: Stank Ass (disambiguation) Stank Turtle (Quad-Mountain Survival) '''Stank Turtle '''was a Turtle owed by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival. Stank Turtle dosen't have much to do in the series. Steggy the Dinosaur (Homiecraft) '''Steggy is one of Sly's pet dinosaur's in Homiecraft and was spawned in during episode 120. Steggy is Sly's first dinosaur and lives next to his new house and next to Aquie, Sly's other dinosaur. Steggy is about 4 blocks high and very large. In episode 120, Steggy tried to escape but was soon put back into his home. T T-Dog (Quad Mountain Survival/Ex-Comm) See T-Dog Terry (Hershel's Land) Terry '''is a cow who performed parkour and 360 jumps leading Nova to initially name it "Parkour Cow". Parkour Cow was then renamed "Terry". Terry was not claimed to be a pet of either Dan nor Nova. U UPS (Ex-Comm) UPS is a horse tamed by Nova in the Ex-Communicated series. Nova named him after the delivery service, UPS. Nova mated UPS and My Friend to make a baby, however the series came to an end and the baby was never tamed. V W Whiskers (TreeTopia) '''Whiskers was the first pet in Treetopia. He was owned by Sly but was commonly looked after by Seamus (when he was there). He was erased when Kootra forgot to back up the world. World Peace (TreeTopia) See World Peace X Y Z Category:List Category:In-Game Pets